Electronic devices, such as laptop computers, typically use DC power supplied from a transformer connected to a conventional AC power supply. Referring to FIG. 1, a power adapter 20 according to the prior art is illustrated. The power adapter 20 has a transformer 22, a power cable 26, a male connector 30, and a female connector 40. The transformer 22 has a plug 24 for connecting to a conventional AC power outlet (not shown), and the male connector 30 is connected to the transformer 22 by power cable 26. The female connector 40 is typically attached to the housing 12 of an electronic device 10, such as a laptop computer, and is typically attached to a printed circuit board 14 of the internal electronics of the device 10. To make the conventional power connection between the transformer 22 and the device 10, the male connector 30 has a male end 32 that inserts into the female connector 40. Connectors for portable computers are preferably as small as possible and low profile for today's thin notebooks.
Damage can occur to the conventional power connection in a number of ways. In one example, simply inserting the male connector 30 into the female connector 40 can cause damage. In another example shown in FIG. 2, damage can occur when any of the components (e.g., the device 10, male connector 30, transformer 22, etc.) is inadvertently pulled away from other components by a non-axial force while the male and female connectors 30 and 40 are still connected together. In addition to conventional power connections, damage of other types of connections to electronic devices can also occur in the same ways described above.
In general, the surface area of two magnetically attracted halves determines the number of magnetic flux lines and therefore the holding force between them because the holding force is proportional to the contact area between the two magnetically attracted halves. Thus, to have a strong force holding the two magnetically attracted halves together, the two magnetically attracted halves want to be as large as possible.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.